


Лучший друг человека

by elfdean



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ER (Established Relationship), Fluff, Humor, M/M, OOC, mythical creatures, obscene language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfdean/pseuds/elfdean
Summary: AU, Джип Стайлза не любит Дерека. И он категорически против их отношений





	Лучший друг человека

**Author's Note:**

> https://78.media.tumblr.com/2605478117b97059f521acc0f66257d3/tumblr_nrmi3qCHED1sga84ao1_1280.png
> 
> https://img00.deviantart.net/7621/i/2012/166/7/9/teen_wolf_fanart__yo__by_ninakask-d53lea6.png
> 
> БЕТА: theluckypumpkin

Джип не нервничал. Абсолютно и точно нет. С чего бы ему нервничать, если спасать своего глупого и любопытного хозяина для него стало рутиной? Просто обычный вторник. И они снова убегают от сверхъестественной твари и от пришлых охотников, что едут следом за ней. Он уже говорил, что его хозяин идиот?

\- Дерек, план твой дерьмо, как я и говорил! - взволнованно воскликнул Стайлз, крепче сжимая руль. - За мою тушку борются охотники и ругару*! Нет, я не истерю! Бля, Дерек, эта тварь меня догоняет!

Джип возмущенно взрыкнул и ускорился. Никакая нечисть ему не ровня. Он столько всего пережил, стольких монстров победил! Один Джексон чего стоил. Это ведь благодаря ему Стайлз одолел противную каниму.

Джип вообще не понимает, зачем его хозяину нужна помощь этого противного Дерека Хейла? Они ведь могут и сами справиться. Или позвать на помощь Скотта, если им нужна сила оборотня. Но Дерек? Фу-фу.

Дерек не понравился Джипу сразу. Будь его воля, то тогда, на школьной парковке, он бы несколько раз его переехал. Эта шавка блохастая несколько раз заливала его сиденья своей кровью, угрожала его мальчику и даже била Стайлза об руль! Об руль! Джип потом очень долго переживал за голову своего мальчика. Повезло, что тот твердолобым родился. И тем не менее, простить такое он не мог. 

 

Джип специально тарахтел как можно громче, когда они подъезжали к остроенному особняку Хейлов. Ему нравилось видеть, как этот оборотень морщится от громких звуков. Стайлз может и обидеться на него или заволноваться, но он так же, из принципа, не заводит мотор, когда Хейл сидит в его салоне. (Опять, скотина, все чехлы своей вонючей кровью запачкал). Такое он себе позволяет нечасто, ведь на кону может стоять жизнь его хозяина. 

Когда Дерек вдруг включает режим альфа-самца и демонстрирует свои мускулы направо и налево, то Джип, чисто случайно, вы ничего такого не подумайте, отъезжает назад, и тот падает, потеряв опору. Или наоборот, подъезжает слишком близко. Противный и пугающий Питер Хейл награждает его странными взглядами и как-то раз предлагал провести обряд по изгнанию демона из "груды металла". Джип злорадно окатил его новые джинсы грязью. Совесть его потом совершенно не мучала. Грёбаные Хейлы.

 

Джон Стилински полностью поддерживал Джип. Дерек Хейл точно не подходит на роль бойфренда для их мальчика. Именно поэтому, когда парочка страстно целовалась в салоне, Джип не предупредил их о том, что шериф подъехал слишком близко и в шоке наблюдал за происходящим. И пусть за это Стайлз был наказан на месяц и не мог ездить на нём, оно того стоило. 

Джип вообще не понимает, почему Стайлз переключился на этого оборотня, забыв про Лидию Мартин? Лидия ведь не била Стайлза об руль, капот и ближайшие стены. А уж с запахом духов в салоне он как-нибудь справился бы. 

 

Джип думал, что если бы замки на дверцах не барахлили, то он бы ни за что не открыл Дереку Хейлу дверь.

 

\- Ну наконец-то! - воскликнул Стайлз, бросая быстрый взгляд на мужчину. - Я уже готовился писать завещание.

Оборотень фыркнул.

\- Разве ты не написал его месяц назад? Когда мы отбивались от вампиров? 

 

Джип затарахтел от этого воспоминания. В ту ночь ему потребовалось очень много бензина, чтобы скрыться от клыкастого преследователя. Этот кровопийца чуть дверь не вырвал, благо, Скотт быстро прибежал на помощь. А этому блохастику смешно.

\- Я его обновляю. Тебе, к примеру, ничего не достанется, - Джип довольно заурчал. Так его, Стайлз. - Что там с планом? Эллисон дозвонилась до отца? Крис заткнёт этих психов? А ребята? Дитон придумал, как избавиться от ругары? 

\- Не тараторь, - пооморщился Дерек. - Когда я уходил, Эллисон говорила с отцом. Есть там небольшие проблемы, но Крис справится. Дитон и Лидия ищут решение в бестиарии. 

\- Я не понял, тогда ты зачем прибежал? Посмотреть или позлорадствовать?

Дерек тяжело вздохнул и потер переносицу:

\- Связать тебя и украсить бантиком для этой твари. Не тупи, Стилински. Твоя машина не вечна, защищать тебя всё-таки надо. 

Надо было ему на ноги наехать, подумал Джип, включая подогрев пассажирского сиденья, всё равно бы все зажило. 

\- Мой красавец ещё твою Камаро переживет, - фыркнул Стайлз. - Прояви хоть немного уважения. Он спасал твой зад и не раз.

\- По-моему, он хочет от меня избавиться, - проворчал Дерек, ёрзая на своём месте. - Почему у тебя не выключается подогрев? 

\- Он вообще уже давно не работает. Скотт его ещё год назад сломал, - закатил глаза парень, - тебе кажется. Ты пробежал довольно-таки много. Ещё и на ходу заскочил. 

К ругару Дерека выкинуть нельзя, Стайлз расстроится. Но поиздеваться можно.

\- Мне не кажется, - раздражённо прорычал оборотень. - Включи вентилятор, Стайлз!

\- Да говорю же, чувак. Эти примбамбасы уже давно не работают. Я пытался их включить, когда мы всей стаей ездили на речку. Помнишь, сколько одеколона на себя вылил Джексон? Вы ж, ребята, его тогда чуть не придушили. Лидия приказала мне включить очистку воздуха, но и она тоже не работает. 

\- Не называй меня "чуваком", - Дерек закрыл рукой панель, откуда шёл   
воздух. И далеко не чистый. Эта машина его ненавидит. - По-моему, у тебя всё прекрасно работает. Когда ты в последний раз сдавал свою колымагу в ремонт?

"Колымага" раздраженно затарахтела. Что этот придурок себе позволяет? Почему он вообще его терпит? Надо выкинуть его волчий зад из своего салона и оставить подыхать. Ругару его мясо точно понравится.

\- Если что-то не нравится, то дверь открыта, - махнул рукой Стайлз, - это не твоя Камаро, не командуй. Лучше позвони Дитону и спроси, как нам избавиться от любителя человечинки.

Джип старается избегать дорожных ям, ведь это может навредить ему и Стайлзу, но здесь он не смог устоять. Не пристёгнутый и отвлёкшийся на разговор Дерек хорошо приложился лбом об панель. Обидно, что боль он недолго будет чувствовать. Но теперь его мальчик был отмщён.

\- Твоя машина меня ненавидет, - простонал Дерек.

\- Интересно, с чего бы это вдруг? - Стайлз, почему это прозвучало не с сарказмом, а обеспокоенно? Ты же не перейдёшь на тёмную сторону? - Это просто была яма. И регенерация уже сработала, шишки нет. Звони Дитону, чувак.

\- Не зови меня "чуваком"! Нам стоит всё потом хорошенько обсудить.

\- Что именно? - удивился резкой смене темы Стайлз. - Убийство той мясоедки или как прогнать охотников из города?

\- Нет. Нам нужно обсудить то, что происходит между нами, - осторожно сказал Дерек, вцепившись руками в кресло. - Но не здесь! В доме или в моей машине.

Между ними? Что? Что было между ними? Встревоженный Джип издал странные и пугающие звуки, отчаянно желая узнать. Он думал, что поцелуи были разовой акцией и шериф Стилински спугнул противного оборотня. 

 

\- Ты серьёзно? Боишься моей тачки? - весело спросил парень.

\- Твой джип сможет то, что не смогли сделать охотники и Кейт. Он точно убьёт меня в ближайшее время. Это авто не одержимо каким-нибудь демоном?

Стайлз фыркнул и погладил руль машины:

\- Моя детка просто меня любит и защищает. Ты не первый, кто пострадал от его колёс. Были придурки из школы, странные гопники, монстры и Джексон, - пожал плечами он. - ДжиПи просто делает свою работу. 

От заслуженной похвалы и ласки мотор Джипа радостно замурчал. Оказывается, его хозяин, очень умный и наблюдательный, давно все заметил. Стайлз был не против того, что его защищают. Ему это нравилось. Машина помнила, как "геройские замашки" со стороны оборотней или отца очень бесили парня, но в данный момент он был не против. Выкуси, Дерек Хейл!

\- Какую работу? - нахмурился мужчина, с опаской поглядывая на руль. 

\- Мама перед смертью попросила ДжиПи позаботиться "о нашем малыше. Ты же знаешь, какой он непоседа". Она об этом и отца просила. Оба восприняли это близко к сердцу, - беспечно пожал плечами мальчишка.

\- Стайлз ... Это просто машина. 

\- Не я же говорил, что она хочет меня убить. Моя тачка не Бамблби, и я это понимаю. Конечно, было бы круто, если бы она вдруг трансформировалась в огромного космического робота, но думаю, что папа бы этого не выдержал, - остановившись около ветклиники, Стайлз повернулся к Дереку: - Думаю, мы оторвались от группы психов. А что касается наших отношений, то...

Подвинувшись вперед, парень коснулся своей ладонью щетинистой щеки оборотня и наклонился ещё ближе для поцелуя.

Для Джипа слова Стайлза прозвучали несколько искажённо, видимо, частые нападения охотников на него дали о себе знать, но, прокрутив их несколько раз, он понял смысл. Отношения? Поцелуи, держания за ручки и дрочка на задних сиденьях его салона?...

Нет… нет… нет!

Джип увидел, что этот мохнатый извращенец уже запустил свои шаловливые ручонки под футболку Стайлза.

НЕ. В. ЭТОЙ. ЖИЗНИ. ДРУЖИЩЕ!

\- Оставь свои советы при себе, я не хочу их слышать,

Может, ты и прав, но мне уже всё равно.

У меня есть миллион причин для того, чтобы порвать с тобой*

\- Какого хрена?! - воскликнул покрасневший Стайлз, пытаясь выключить магнитолу. 

О, да. Джип и не такие секреты своего хозяина хранит. Есть вещи намного хуже, чем песни Селены Гомез, которые он слушает, когда ему плохо. Джип защитник Стайлза, верный спутник. Его миссия — защищать. И. Он. Не. Потерпит. Неудачи. Если потребуется, то он будет использовать грязные приёмы. Но Дерек Хейл больше не тронет его мальчика. Только не в его смену.

\- Стайлз, чувак, давай быстрее! Дитон и Лидия нашли способ, что уничтожить ругару! - закричал Скотт, махая руками. Как будто его возможно не увидеть. 

Стайлз бросил застенчивый взгляд на ухмыляющегося Дерека и рванул в сторону ветклиники. 

 

— Мне кажется, ты меня не любишь, - тихо начал Дерек.

Мотор Джипа издал возмущенные звуки.

\- Но, несмотря на твои попытки нас разлучить, я не брошу Стайлза. Он мне нужен. Я его люблю. Я буду с ним встречаться, целоваться и многое-многое другое. Понимаю, что и тебе он дорог и ты его тоже любишь. Обещаю, что больше не причиню ему вреда и другим не позволю. Так что давай будем жить мирно? Я постараюсь как можно реже с тобой видеться.

Он, кажется, забыл, что до его особняка несколько километров и что после борьбы со сверхъестественным он снова будет дырявым, словно решето, и не сможет стоять на ногах. ( Снова все чехлы в крови, грх). Дерек не сможет вечно быть на стороже. И когда он позволит себе расслабиться, Джип нанесёт удар.

Это только вопрос времени.

Он обязательно отомстит за будущие испорченные чехлы, и порванная кожаная куртка - это только начало.

 

___

* The Heart Wants What It Wants - Selena Gomez

* - Ругару — сверхъестественное существо, питающееся человеческой плотью.


End file.
